Renuncio
by dickory5
Summary: Tal vez se les había pasado la mano un poco, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando estás desesperada? irte a los extremos para proteger a los que quieres y luego darte por vencida.


**15-Nov-12**

Las Ppgz no me pertenecen.

* * *

**-Alto ahí-**dijo la voz de la Ppgz rosa, resonando tan potentemente como un megáfono.

**-¿Y ahora qué?-**preguntó con molestia el Rowdy verde, dejando a su víctima arrinconada.

**-Bajen a ese pobre señor de ahí-**Ordenó Bellota, quién apuntaba a un señor de edad avanzada que estaba respirando muy agitadamente encima de una gárgola de un edificio muy alto.

**-Lárguense, además, además ya está viejo, tal vez muera mañana sin nuestra ayuda, solo le ahorramos la espera…-**Dijo Brick sonriendo, el hombre estaba aterrado.

**-Si, solo estamos jugando-**Contestó Boomer, siguiendo la corriente, pero él se mantenía alejado, mientras que los autores de la 'travesura' aterraban al hombre, que estaba a punto de un paro cardíaco _ ¿Lo peor del caso?_ Era su tercera víctima en la semana _¿Lo bueno?_ aún estaba vivo.

**-Pues nosotras no estamos jugando-**dijeron molestas a la vez, sus travesuras, cada vez aumentaban de tono, que seria después, _¿Destripar a alguien y aterrorizar a su familia con sus entrañas_? …Por ese camino iban.

**-Pues que empiece el juego entonces-** dijo el líder de roja mirada, preparado para sacar su más nueva adquisición y regalo de Him, era una vara de avellano, la cual se cubría con un resplandor oscuro, y que al hacer contacto con la piel, se abría, dejando un profundo corte y una quemadura en ella, y esto Bombón lo sabía perfectamente.

**-Como si ahora tuvieran oportunidad -** dijo Butch sonriente, apretó sus manos en un puño, haciendo que sus dedos brillaran, hasta dejar unas manoplas de color plomo, las cuales tenían una especie de tornillos, que giraban, dejando feas y dolorosas marcas, las cuales, desafortunadamente, Bellota, tenia recuerdos no muy gratos.

Por otro lado, Boomer, no tenía nada, así que el solo se alejaba de la pelea observando a Burbuja, ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento absoluto, solo se quedaban observando, rogando porque no fueran los miembros de su equipo a los que tuvieran que llevar cargando heridos.

**-Boomer, No nos obliguen a lastimarlos, en verdad lo estamos evitando, solo váyanse, ¿Quieren? -**preguntó en una súplica, todos estaban hartos de ellos, mientras más pasaban los años, más destructivos se volvían, incluso era un peligro salir a la calle, nunca sabias se ibas a regresar entero y la cosa se fue expandiendo, ya no era solamente nueva saltadilla, sino todo Japón. Casi todos los villanos estaban de regreso más poderosos y destructivos que nunca, no les daban tregua a las tres heroínas, cuando no era uno, era el otro y eso era cada vez peor si la cosa seguía así, tendrían que tomar_ medidas extremas_ como anterior mente lo estaban haciendo.

_Todo sea por un bien mayor…_

* * *

**-¡Hay!-**se escuchó el grito de Bombón al impactar contra Burbuja, la peli-naranja rápidamente se incorporó dejando ver, que de su mejilla derecha, escurría un hilo de sangre, provocado por Brick.

**-Eso duele…-**dijo Burbuja incorporándose

**-Como el mismísimo infierno-**contestó Bombón pasando su brazo por la herida dejándolo manchado de sangre, antes de regresar a su batalla.

* * *

Bellota se encontraba reteniendo a Brick y Butch, los cuales la atacaban repetidamente en lo que Bombón no estaba, pero Bellota era un hueso duro de roer, no habían logrado mucho.

**-¡TÚ PELEA ES CONMIGO!-**le dijo Bombón a Brick, mientras que con su yoyo le dio un golpe en cabeza.

**-No te preocupes, para ti también hay-**dijo Brick levantándose del piso, mientras sacudía su inseparable gorra.

**-Tienen que detenerse, esto es excesivo-**le dijo mirándolo pero sin dejar su posición de ataque.

**-No puedes detenernos-**le dijo mirándola, su mirada fue tan fría…Bombón se dio cuenta entonces, que no podría persuadirlo de ningún modo y solo había una forma de detenerlos…lástima que ya no tenían salvación.

**…..**

**-No me sorprende que seas tan resistente…-**comenzó Butch** -No esperaba menos de la hija de un famoso luchador-**dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?-**preguntó Bellota alarmada, Butch solo la miraba sonriente, sin intenciones de decirle una sola palabra más. **-¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO?!-**gritó alarmada, _¿Desde cuándo lo sabía?_ Ahora debía estar en casa las veinticuatro horas del día y no despegar la vista de ninguno de los miembros de su familia.

Bellota sujetó su mazo con fuerza, Butch seguía observándola con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que presagiaba destrucción y dolor. No necesitaba pensarlo mucho.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bellota estaba sobre Butch, golpeándolo fieramente con su mazo, repetidamente, no supo cuantos golpes fueron o cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Miró a su contraparte quedarse en el piso sin levantarse, se puso a la defensiva rápidamente, unos segundos después, callo Brick, sobre Butch, aparentemente inconsciente, esta vez, tanto como Bombón, Bellota, Burbuja y Boomer, miraron atentos a los chicos. Todos esperaban que en un momento ambos se levantaran más que enojados y dispuestos a dar la batalla más fiera que la tierra haya visto jamás, pero no fue así. Ellos seguían inmóviles, después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba realmente mal, ninguno de ellos se movía, y la paciencia no era uno de los dones de esos chicos.

Burbuja se acercó rápidamente a ver el estado de los chicos, sin importarle si ella misma se ponía en peligro, Boomer no se movía de su lugar, estaba inmóvil, era la primera vez que miraba a sus hermanos tan quietos. De repente una nube de humo se expandió sobre ellos; explotaron. Así de simple.

* * *

**-Nunca le habíamos hecho esto a otros seres humanos…-**dijo Miyako luchando contra las lagrimas que empezaban a salir.

**-Ellos no eran humanos, eran productos del mal, creados con la sustancia Z y…-**

**-Y ADN, lo que los hacía tan humanos como nosotras…-**terminó Momoko.

**-Mis padres no estarían orgullosos-** dijo Miyako llorando aún más, Momoko no se veía tan feliz como siempre, la culpa la comía viva, y kaoru estaba en una especie de reflexión profunda desde lo sucedido.

**-Chicas, ¿Qué creen que pase si nos llegan a descubrir?-** decía kaoru preocupada

**-Eso no pasara-**dijo Momoko cortante y sin mirarla a los ojos.

**-Pero ¿Qué pasa si Ken o el profesor dicen algo?-**dijo Miyako sollozando.

**-No lo harán, además los chicos no tenían familia y no eran seres humanos-**Dijo a lo que recibió una gélida mirada de parte de Miyako **-O al menos no los contaban como tal, por lo tanto no habría cargos en nuestra contra o de las Chicas Súper poderosas…-**hizo una breve pausa para continuar** -Esto de ser superhéroes no es lo que esperaba-**dijo Momoko sin mirar a los ojos a nadie, pues pensaba que si lo hacia se quedaba expuesta, y todas sus debilidades podrían ser vistas.

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**preguntó Kaoru curiosa, pero muy en el fondo tenía una vaga idea de a lo que Momoko se refería.

**-¿Tu qué crees?-**le dijo.

* * *

**-Renuncio -**dijo Momoko dejando su cinturón en la mesa del laboratorio, junto a su anillo.

Miyako y Kaoru se dieron una fugaz mirada, e imitaron el gesto de su líder, quitándose el cinturón y colocándolo en la mesa sin decir palabra alguna.

**-Ellos no nos dejaron alternativa…-**escucharon el débil susurro de Miyako por última vez, intentando justificarse.

El profesor no emitió sonido alguno, solo tomo los tres cinturones, y observó como las tres adolescentes salían del laboratorio probablemente por última vez.

**-Es increíble-**habló Ken, el profesor pareció no comprender al pequeño prodigio e hiso un gesto para que continuara **-Es increíble como en un momento pierdes el control y echas todo a perder…-**

**-Estaban desesperadas-**las justificó el profesor.

**-De cualquier manera, ellas saldrían perdiendo, tarde o temprano...-**


End file.
